


Knowing Me, Knowing You

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Surprises, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor assures Rose he has a very good idea about the place they are in.Based on theJust follow me, I know the areaprompt.





	Knowing Me, Knowing You

_Day 2_

**Knowing Me, Knowing You **

_“Just follow me, I know the area.” _

“Just follow me, I know the area.” The Doctor grabbed Rose by the hand.

The girl giggled, doubtful. “I have already been through enough instances with you losing your way to trust you in this completely.”

“Look who’s talking! You’re now just as much a part of my species as I am, remember,” he said calmly.

“Funny you speak of it. I thought the changes in my nature would make me better in this, but then I remembered you are hardly any better in finding your way than I have ever been, no matter the species.”

“This time, it’s different, Rose! I think I could navigate this place with my eyes closed. Just you wait!”

She gave him a dubious look, knowing of the Doctor’s frequent wish to boast about the superiority of his species. She rolled her eyes at him playfully. 

Rose both loved and hated surprises, particularly when the Doctor was looking nothing short of inspired. “Are you sure?”

“Quite sure, yes.”

Rose rolled her eyes at him teasingly. “You are the experienced one here.”

“Well. I’d rather you held my hand, no matter what you see.”

“What do you mean?”

“Some sights might shock you, for which I’m sorry. Remember, none of those are actually real! But, in order to finally be welcomed and accepted as my betrothed by the galaxy and hence be protected from a lot of unnecessary things, you must prove you’re capable to look through it all without, well, passing out.”

Rose has almost backed away from him. “What does this mean?” _ Betrothed? _

“The easiest way for you to survive it is-”

The Doctor breathed the words into her, uncomfortable.

Rose paled. _ I don’t know if I am ready to move our relationship forward this fast. _

“I don’t mean actual, well, telepathic sex. Just fill your clever mind with images of it. That should do nicely.”

Rose giggled bitterly, blushing. It was obvious to them both they have been on the edge of entering the much craved-for physical stage of their relationship. Yet it was likely not going to happen any time soon. Not there in this strange environment filled with dirty mind games and actual monster-like entities.

And now, the Doctor was suggesting lunging straight into those!

“Please, just take me back into the TARDIS.”

The Time Lord sighed, uncomfortable. “Er. Well. This might prove difficult.”

“Why?”

“We have exchanged tokens here, which may have connected us with this place and may have distanced us from the TARDIS.”

Before Rose could slap him for his foolishness, the Time Lord has hurried to assure her this could be fixed easily.

“A kiss, a touch and a shared thought about finding ourselves back aboard should work flawlessly, don’t you worry, love.”

Rose’s blush has only deepened. “I hope you don’t mean us needing to think about making love.”

The Doctor was visibly enjoying this. _ Well, clearly, unless you’d rather fantasise about someone else. _

Rose gulped. _ Why would I? _

“There! I knew you wouldn’t.”

She exhaled, frustrated. _ Are you implying I should be having sexual fantasies about you? _

The Time Lord sent her a meaningful look.

Rose swore.


End file.
